capricafandomcom-20200214-history
William Adama
William Adama (Willie, Will) is Joseph Adama's son. He was born on Maius 7, 29YR. (1) He was named after his grandfather. Willie lives with his father and grandmother at 615 Olympic Street, No. 3. He is a student at Wilson Elementary. He does not like traditional Tauron food, which consists primarily of organ meats. He does like hamburgers and also the cherry cake his grandmother, Ruth, makes. Tragedy His mother and sister, are killed in the MAGLEV bombing, on his thirteenth birthday. (2) In the weeks of mourning following their deaths, Ruth recommends that Joseph take William home to Tauron to experience his roots. Ruth says this is what her daughter would have wanted. Joseph refuses saying that William was born on Caprica and that Caprica is his home. William goes by his father's Caprican last name of Adams. After becoming disillusioned with his encounters with Daniel Graystone, Joseph changes their last name back to the Tauron, Adama. Tauron Ways Willie skips Tauron school and his Uncle Sam takes him to Little Tauron. Willie likes it there. Sam says he and Joseph spent time there when they were kids. All the Tauron kids did. Sam picks some fruit from a cart and eats it. Willie questions whether Sam is allowed to do that. Sam says, sure, he has the approval of the shopkeeper, who has read all about him. Sam tells his nephew that his tattoos tell his whole story. As William watches, Sam smashes a window of another shopkeeper after receiving a phone call, possibly from the Guatrau. The police show up shortly, and Sam encourages William to cooperate. Officer Mendez and his partner know Sam. Sam explains to William about the criminal system. When William gets home, Joseph scolds him for skipping Tauron school, which Willie says is boring. Joseph said it is learning about family, but Willie says there is no family. Joseph pulls him in for a hug and holds him tight. Joseph misses Willie's Ink Day because he is lost in New Cap City, and addicted to amp looking for his daughter, Tamara. Religious Instruction After dinner with his uncles, Uncle Larry (Sam's husband) teaches his nephew about the four gods most important in his father's home - Order (Jupiter), Nature, Strength (Mars) and Love. Sam tells Willie that the most important god in Joseph's home is Jupiter. Jupiter is the God of Law so Joseph the lawyer values order above all. Coming of Age Ruth doesn't tell Joseph that his son is skipping school. She tells Willie, "On Tauron, when you're thirteen, you're a man. You make your own decisions." She asks him what he wants to be, not when he grows up, but right now. Willie tells her he wants to work in the locker room of the Caprica Buccaneers. She tells him his Uncle Sam can look into it because he knows how to make things happen. Since his father and Daniel Graystone (owner of the Buccaneers) are no longer friends, Willie doubts this will happen. However, Ruth says that you get the best things from enemies because they are scared of you. . Closure His Uncle Sam and Uncle Larry visit his father to convince Joseph to have the funeral rites for Shannon and Tamara. Sam says Willie needs the closure and reconnection with Tauron ways. At the funeral, Willie and Larry learn a Tauron clapping game/ritual from Sam and other family members. A Tauron priest, the Ferryman, conducts the funeral rites in the Adama's home. He asks Joseph and William for a coin for each of the deceased. They each give him a coin. Then he asks if they are willing to bid Shannon and Tamara farewell. When father and son say their goodbyes, the Ferryman says they will live in peace. They will live forever in your hearts. Father and son bond. Memorial The Adama family gathers on the fifth anniversary of Willie's death (47YR). Joseph begins the ceremony: Oh, Jupiter, to you I pray on the anniversary of my son William's death. For he was not yet a man, he chose a man's death. William was a proud Tauron and a good boy. Our father's name lives on in another way now. Bill, you were named after your brother. This is our tradition. You will do the rest. As we are from the soil, so shall we return. Bill drops some soil into a candle flame. Then everyone cheers him and says, So say we all. Behind the Scenes General Throughout the series, viewers are allowed to infer that William Adama (Willie) is the William Adama who will one day command the Battlestar Galactica. However, William is shot and killed in . In the season finale, Joseph Adama and Evelyn are revealed to have had a child whom they have named Bill after his deceased brother. Category:Tauron Category:Little Tauron Continuity Errors and Bloopers When Caprica was initially planned, the series was set fifty years before the Fall of the Colonies. The timeline was subsequently readjusted from fifty to fifty-eight years before the Fall. However, it was later realized this would have made Willie too old to be Admiral Adama in the Battlestar Galactica television series. He would have been in his seventies instead of his sixties. So they killed Willie and Bill Adama was born so he would be the appropriate age to play the Admiral. (3) Cultural References * Jupiter * Mars References 1. In the Pilot, it is established that William is eleven years old. In There Is Another Sky, Sam says on Tauron he would be a man already, which is thirteen years old. 2. Ibid. 3. "Apotheosis." Caprica: Season 1.5, created by Ronald D. Moore and Remi Aubuchon, commentary by Kevin Murphy, episode 118, Syfy, 2010, disc three.